¿Me quieres?
by zaphiro
Summary: Hola otra vez, bueno, escribi un one-shot de la pareja de Hong x Korea, es que se me hacia muy olvidada, asi que aqui esta. Por favor, denle una oprtunidad.


Zaphiro: *Se acomoda los lentes* Hiso un one-shot de esta pareja, por que me la tienen muy olvidada, heme aquí con la pareja de:

**Hong Kong x Korea (Corea)**

Admítanlo, la tienen olvidada ¬¬, bueno, aquí esta el fic.

**Advertencia: **El nombre que uso de Hong Kong es **XIAN**

**¿Me quieres?**

Esa persona a la que he querido por tanto tiempo ¿ella me ha querido? ¿Me ha correspondido estos sentimientos? ¿o me ha dejado por otra persona? Claro que no me hemos salido nunca, pero… yo siento…que si.

¿Pero que es lo que siento yo por el? ¿Será amor? No, no puede ser amor, será… ¿atracción? Aunque…

Por un jardín adornado con flores y una catarata, paseaba Hong Kong, con una mano en el pecho al decir eso ultimo, ¿Qué era lo que el sentía por el? ¿Y si fuese amor? ¿Cómo le correspondería?

Por un momento se paro, agito la cabeza en forma de negación, tratando de olvidarlo, pero no pudo.

¡Hong Kong! — escucho un grito detrás de el, que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Aquí estas —decía este respirando agitadamente— te he estado buscando por un tiempo daze~

Este, en cambio, se quedo parado, con las manos en el pecho, sonrojado.

¿Estas bien? —dijo Corea acercándose hacia el— ¿estas bien daze? —susurro en su oído, mientras lo cargaba — ¡que livianito eres daze!

Esto hiso que Xian se sonrojara al máximo ¡¿Cuándo lo había cargado? , bueno, ahora era llevado por un Corea feliz como siempre.

––––

Una vez en el parque, los dos estaban sentados en unos columpios, Corea hablando de que las cosas se crearon en Corea y Hong Kong, cabeza abajo.

—Corea… ¿para que me buscabas?

—Claro que… ¡para verte! Daze

Esto dejo pensando a Hong Kong, ¿a que era lo que se refería?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Corea se paro, se puso en frente del columpio de Hong Kong, y le abraso.

—Te quiero

Esas palabras hicieron que el más pequeño abriera los ojos con sorpresa, haciendo que las mejillas le ardiesen; el mayor se agacho a su altura, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le pregunto.

¿Tú me quieres?

¿Le querría? , esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, a lo único que atino fue a abrasarle.

—Y-yo también

Hong Kong nunca hubiese esperado que Corea le correspondiese los sentimientos. Era su momento especial.

–––––––––––––––

Era primavera, y la familia asiática estaba de día de campo, como era la costumbre de cada año:

El primero en la fila era China

De segunda era Vietnam y Tailandia

Después iba Japón

De cuarta iba Taiwán

Y a último iban Hong Kong y Corea

—Bien, llegamos aru—Menciono un emocionada China, a el le encantaba este día, ya que todos se reunían.

Empezaron a preparar todo, como era de esperarse, Corea comenzó a decir que los días de campo se habían hecho en Corea, y cosas por el estilo.

¡ya terminamos~! —contesta Taiwán estirándose.

—Así es aru

Los demás sonrieron y se sentaron a comer.

—Gracias por la comida— dijeron a unísono.

Después de comer, fueron a dar un paseo, pero de entre el cielo, salió una tormenta, en ella se perdieron Hong Kong y Corea.

¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto Xian a Corea

—No se— respondió este, abrazando a Hong Kong para que la lluvia no le mojase tanto.

Encontraron una cueva en donde refugiarse de la lluvia, era algo pequeña, pero en ella cabían los dos, abrazados pero cabían, era algo profunda y obscura, se oían animales a lo lejos.

¿Estas bien daze?

—Si —dijo abrazándolo mientras caían rayos

—No te va a pasar nada daze —dijo besándolo en la mejilla —no mientras estés conmigo daze

Hong Kong, se para, pero sin dejar de abrasarlo, ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido su primer beso con el, ni con nadie… se recargo en su hombro, y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Corea le corresponde el abrazo pensando lo mismo, en eso agarro el mentón y acerco su cara a la de Hong Kong, este tenia la cara roja, igual que el.

Xian puso su mano en la mejilla de Corea y fue acercando su cara haciendo que Corea se sonrojara aun mas, Hong Kong tenia la meta de poder llegar a besarlo. Se fue acercando mas a la cara del otro, quedando solo a sentir la respiración del otro, a unos cm de diferencia, Corea se acerco mas para así poder formar un beso.

Los dos, algo asustados, siguieron con el beso, que tanto les gustaba, pero por la falta de aire, se tuvieron que separar, observaron, y la lluvia ya se había ido.

Claro que se había ido, un primer beso necesita de un día soleado, o ¿no?

―――――――――――⁰

Zaohir: bien, espero que les haya gustado, favor de dejar reviews, bye.


End file.
